We Are Here For You
by SternenDisaster
Summary: A little girl, that didn't have the full support from her family. She fought with an illness. All alone in the world. But now she had the Rikkai regulars. FemRyo, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hello!**

 **Well, I decided to write a new story. But first some things.**

 **First, this story has with tennis to do, but she is going to concentrate more on the hospital, music and school life.**

 **Second, Ryoma is ooc. I wanted to write a Ryoma who would be more childish. Meaning more smiling. But no worry, her cocky attitude is going to exist just as her cold attitude.**

 **Third, there are going to be oc, but they aren't a main focus in this story.**

 **Fourth, I didn't decided which pairing it would have but there is going to be one.**

 **Fifth, the chapters are probably short, sorry for that.**

 **And last, English is not my native language, mistakes are to be excepted. So, it would be appreciated, if you friendly correct me.**

 **Well, enough explained, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Well, if I would own Prince of Tennis, no one would read/see it.**

* * *

 **Data Master**

 _Twack. Twack. Twack._ The boy was trembling. He was afraid. Well, he had all right, to be afraid. Because his opponent was not some ordinary boy. _It was Yanagi Renji._ _The Data Master, one of the three Demons of Rikkai._ It was clearly his unlucky day. "Chance of winning, 100%", Yanagi muttered. His opponent wasn't even one bit strong. He couldn't even gather one bit data. Well, data that would benefit Rikkai. He sighed. Sanada told them to gather data, at some tournaments. Sadly, there wasn't much data.

* * *

A girl, with black-greenish hair, looked at one of the two players. _Yanagi Renji._ She heard much of him. It was just pure luck, that she could see him playing. She was on her way, to her new school, as she heard, that he was playing, somewhere near. The girl smirked, he was good, she wanted to play him. Maybe she could? 'Then again...', she shook her head, 'It's gonna be okay.' She hoped it.

* * *

Renji won his game and was on his way, back to Rikkai, as he saw a girl surrounded by boys. The boys smirked and she glared at them. Something said him, he should help her. Well, it wasn't like he would let something other happen. One of the guys, grabbed her wrist and Yangai walked towards them.

"What do we have here?", asked one of the guys mock. "Let me go", the girl coldly said. "Why should we? After all-" "Let her go", interrupted someone the guys. They all turned around and saw a guy, with brown hair and closed eyes. One of the guys smirked, "and what if I don't wanna?" "We could play a tennis match, if the rackets aren't just for show." "Tch, this maybe to much for you. Who are you, even? Ah, wait you don't need to say it. We don't need the name of a loser", the holder of the girls wrist spoke. "Yanagi Renji, the Data master. One of Rikkai's three demons." All looked at the girl, who looked at the brown-haired boy. "What?", asked one of the dense guys. "You're right. I'm Yanagi Renji." The guys realized, what was said and began to shake. "Y-yanagi Renji!" They all ran away. The girl rolled her eyes, at them. She looked at Yanagi. "Thank you." "No problem."

Yanagi Renji was sure of it. The girl was not a fangirl and thought serious of tennis. Yet, as he observed her closer, he could see, she was beautiful. She had black hair, with green tints and hazel eyes. But something was off. She was pale. But not just pale. Sickly pale. The girl looked, somehow, weak. He remembered, that when one of the guys grabbed her wrist, she winced. Maybe the grip was to strong? Renji took her wrist and pushed the sleeve up. There were bruises. And they all seemed to bad, just for a strong grip. She blinked. "This are normal. You shouldn't concern yourself, with them." He wanted to protest, but as he saw her expression he couldn't.

Who would have thought, that he noticed. Then again, he was the Data Master, after all. To have such good observing skills, with closed eyes. He resembled _him_ a bit. He wanted to say something nut let it be, after he saw her face. "For saving me, I'm want to repay somehow. Something you want?" her mother learned her, how to appreciate and repay things. She learned her manners and because of this, her pride wouldn't let it be. "You don't need-" "I'm not gonna accept a no." Yanagi sighed, "Okay, I would like a coffee." Ryoma blinked and then smiled, as the words sank in. "Okay."

A bit later, the two could be seen, in a cafe, ordering something. "I would like a black coffee", Yanagi simply ordered. "For me a vanilla milkshake, please." "A vanilla shake?", Yanagi asked, as the waiter walked away. Ryoma nodded. "lie data." Ryoma sweatdropped. "You love data, don't you?" "Information are a dangerous weapon." Ryoma blinked at this. "...Yeah, it is." Yanagi noticed her faltering and changed the topic, "what's your name?" He came, wit her, without knowing her name. This was not a smart idea. Sanada wouldn't be happy. "Ryoma." He remembered something, from long ago. "Is something, Yanagi-san?" "Nothing."

Pure luck. Yeah, that was it. Yanagi Renji could easily find out who she was, when he would hear her last name, Echizen. It was pure luck he didn't ask. "Thank you, for the coffee. I'm going to accompany you home." Ryoma paled. "Ah, I don't want to bother you." "It wouldn't bother me, really." It's not of use. He doesn't give up. "So, where do you live?" "I live...in a...d-dorm." "A dorm? Of which school?" "Uh...Rikkaidai." "Perfect, I can bring you there." Oh, I forgot, that he goes there. "Well?" Shit, today I have a meeting, in the hospital. If I come to late, Akira-chan is going to kill me! But if I want to come early, Yanagi finds out...what do I do now? "Is something, Ryoma-chan?" Uh...I can't come to late. "Yanagi-senpai." "Yes?"

* * *

In a white room, in a bed was a feminine boy. Someone knocked, at the door and he smiled, "come in." The door opened and Yanagi walked in. But he wasn't alone. A girl was with him. "Seiichi." "Good day, Renji. Who is this?" As Renji wanted to say something, Ryoma bowed. "My name is Ryoma, Yukimura-san." A feisty one, Ryoma... _like her._

"Why did you bring Ryoma here?" "She also has a room here." Seiichi blinked, "...she does?" Ryoma nodded, "yeah, Yanagi-senpai decided to introduce me to you, for a bit company." "Ah, okay. Senpai?" "She also goes to Rikkai." "I see." "Ryoma-chan." She turned around and saw a boy, with grey hair and eyes. "Akira-chan!" She smiled brightly, jumped and hung to him. He sighed. "The results are here." "Ah, okay. I'm going to see you later!" As she wanted to walk away, she stopped. "Please, don't say to someone, that I'm not healthy." With that she walked away.

* * *

In a room, in Tokyo, were eight boys, in a dark classroom. They all stood in various positions. One guy, with a pained smile on his face, spoke, "Ryoma...we said we would support you", the guy opened his eyes, to revel captivating sapphire, "but sorry, I can't let it happen a second time."

 _Somewhere glass broke._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was the first chapter. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Is there something I need to correct?**


	2. Echizen Ryoma - Welcome in Rikkai!

**A/N: I'm grateful for the reviews, followers and the favorites! The pairing is not decided, but YukiRyo is definitely on the list!**

 **Well, this is the second chapter, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or an other great Anime/Manga!**

* * *

 **Echizen Ryoma - Welcome to Rikkai!**

"Yukimura-senpai", the girl closed the door behind her. "Ryoma-chan", he smiled, "Renji did go back, if you wonder."

"Ah, okay."

"Well, how was the result?"

"..."

"Ryoma?", Seiichi frowned.

"Huh? Ah! Sorry, Senpai! I spaced out."

"It's okay, I'm sorry if my question made you uncomfortable."

"Eh? It doesn't! It's just..."

Seiichi frowned again, "Ryoma?" The girl bite her lips, "it's just...the Result wasn't...good." Wasn't good? After some time, the captain broke the silence, "Ryoma, I know we just met, afternoon, but we're going to spend much time together, how it seems and so we probably going to create a close bond." She blinked. This was unexpected. But the captain wasn't finished. "So we need to trust each other. I know, it isn't easy to trust someone, you know for a short time but...let's try it, with telling that, what pains us a great deal...let's Do it, with telling each other, the reason why we're in the hospital."

 _Yeah, this was unexpected._

He knew this was personal but it would help them, to trust each other. Because someone who had an serious illness, found it difficult to accept it. Meaning, they wouldn't say it to someone, when it wasn't necessary or they would be willing to trust the person. It was the first step, to create a trusting bond, between each other. he knew, that she had an serious illness, from the moment he heard, that she had a room in the hospital. When someone had a room, the person could have something serious. And she looked like she had something serious. He sighed. He knew that they would spend much time together. Hell, something even says him, that the two, would be in the future known to be the most time together.

Slowly, his gaze drifted to Ryoma. She seemed pained. She probably couldn't speak about her illness, without remembering, how weak it made her. He had the same problem. But he knew, that they needed to face this, when they want to trust each other.

 _And he knew, that both knew this._

* * *

Maybe, it was the fact, that she could hear some people play instruments. Or it was the fact, that the most was made of gold, in this school building, that it resembled Hyotei. Heck, it could even be _worse_ , than Hyotei. _Wait...nothing was worse, than Hyotei and it's Monkey King._ Ryoma sighed, as she opened the door of the secretariat and was met with a woman. The woman looked up, "Are you Echizen Ryoma?" Ryoma nodded. She forgot, that her last name would be revealed here. Well, her plan, that Yanagi doesn't find out, who she is, was destroyed. It wasn't that bad. But she hoped, it would be a secret, longer than that.

"First, welcome in Rikkai." The girl replied, with a thanks. "Surely, you know that our school is very proud of our sport clubs, or?" "Yes." Rikkai was a school, that had a high status. Just the tests are abnormally hard. And it wasn't a secret, that Rikkai's sports club were like the _elite_ there. "We know, that you are a good tennis player. Because of this we placed you in the tennis team and gave you the last of the nine regular spots", said the woman, with a smile. Ryoma blinked. They...did What?! And she smiled, as if it were okay, to do something like that! It wasn't okay! She wanted to join, just to play a bit, because health wasn't good. "Don't worry about your health, if it would worsen, we planed something." They even planed something! "Well, let's go."

In front of them were buildings. "For sport pupils and regulars, we have a special living system. First, normal pupils and sport pupils live in other dorms. Second, the regulars of the sport team would live in a other building, like a residential Community." And what if a regular drops? Wouldn't it be annoying, to always change their room? Ryoma decided to aske her questions. "You see, no one of the regular drops, because no one can beat them. Just a regular from an other team could beat a regular. For example, your future teammate Kirihara Akaya is a regular in tennis, but he play football good enough, to have a regular spot, if he wanted." The girl nodded in understanding. So the woman continued, " Each regular has an own room, in the building. Yours is between the rooms of Yukimura-kun and Marui-kun." They walked in a building. "This is the floor, then comes the living room, the dining room, then the kitchen and there is the garden. There is the staircase and upstairs would be the bedrooms." It gave a garden? Uh...how wonderful. Ryoma couldn't help but be impressed.

"There are two bathrooms. This one is for you and the other for the boys. As next we have the rooms." In front of Ryoma were five doors on the right side and five on the left.

"The first room on the left, is the room of Sanada Genichirou. He is the vice-captain of the team."

 **The door was black.**

"The second room, is Yagyuu Hiroshi's room. He is a gentelman."

 **The door was moss green.**

 **She looked to the next door, it was red.**

"This is the room of Jackal Kuwahara. He is a nice person."

"The owner of the room is Kirihara Akaya. He is a childish person."

 **Kirihara's door was yellow. How odd.**

 **The last door on the left side was grey. Like the bathroom doors.**

"This is a spare room."

 **On the right side were also five rooms. One white, one blue, one red, then one silver and one pale blue.**

"The room with the white door is Yanagi Renji's room. He has information on almost everything. Then we have Niou Masaharu's room, with the blue door. He is a trickster."

Niou Masaharu? Ryoma's eyes widened and she smiled. _Who would have thought._

"The owner of the room, with the red door, is Marui Bunta. He likes sweets." And? Most people liked sweets. So, why would she say that? Didn't it gave better information about Marui-kun? (Later she found out, why, and she regretted her thoughts.) "The room, with the silver door is yours. You can see it later. Silver, it was her favorite color." The last room, with the pale blue door is Yukimura Seiichi's room. He is the captain and currently in the hospital." "Why have the doors colors?"

Misses Yui, the woman, narrowed her eyes. Most would ask why Yukimura-kun was in the hospital but she didn't. Maybe she was him there?

"Well, it's the favorite color of the owner and it's easier to tell apart which is who's room."

 _How did they knew her favorite color?_

"I see and why do all of the regulars life in the residence? I'm sure, that most of them's family lives in Kanagawa."

"We asked them, if they wanted to live in the residence and they said yes." Nothing more? Just yes and it was it? _What was with their family?_

"Let's go, you need to meet the principal, for your schedule."

Yui-sensei dropped her in front of the principals room. "Come in." The girl opened the door and walked in. Behind the desk was a man, that seemed to be in hi thirties. She thought he was older.

"Ah, Echizen-chan, right?" She nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, I wanted to see you, since I heard, that a good tennis player comes to our school. I put you to the regulars."

"Well, about that..."

"I something? Don't you want to be a regular? If it's that, then-"

"No, it's just may health..."

"Ah, don't worry about that, if it's to bad, you can always quit."

"Okay..."

"About your entrance examination, how should I say it...?"

"Was I to bad?"

"What? No! It's quite the opposite! Just...you did so good, we don't know if we should put you in the second grade."

"Eh?"

"Hm...let's do it so! I'm going to put you into second grade. You have one week, if I see you can handle it, you can stay in the second grade. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So, then here is your schedule. Good luck!"

"Thank you."

Ryoma turned around and wanted to walk out of the room, as the principal called her.

"The members, of the tennis club, might not accept you, without knowing if your strong. So, watch out."

"Hai."

* * *

Ryoma sat in Seiichi's hospital room. The last time she sat there, she said him which illness she had. It helped her a great deal.

"They're going to test, if you can handle the second grade?"

"Yes."

"...Let's play a game."

"Huh, which game?"

"A question game."

 _"Question...game?"_

"Yup, someone asks the other a question and the other needs to answer. But for exchange the person, who asked, needs also to answer the question. Are you understanding?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I begin."

* * *

"What's your favorite color? Mine is pale blue."

"Silver. Your favorite food? I like Japanese food but my favorite food is grilled fish."

"Really? It's also mine. Which committee are you joining? I'm in the beautification committee."

"Library. Do you have a favorite motto? Mine is 'All or nothing' ."

"Yes, that would be 'If you have not experienced Winter, then you can not understand Spring warmth'. Which are your favorite subjects? Mine are English, Mathematics and Art."

"Science, Music and English. Your disliked subjects? Mine are Chemistry and English."

"English? But didn't you say, you like it?"

"I do, but I also hate it. I like it because it's easy for me but I also hate it, for the same reason."

"I see. Mine disliked subject would be chemistry. What's your favorite music? I like the fourth symphony of Brahms."

"I like J-pop but also classical music, the most I like the fifth symphony of Beethoven. What do you dislike? I dislike waking up early."

Seiichi chuckled at this. "I don't like talking about other people, behind their backs."

"No wonder they call you _Child of God._ "

"So, you do it?"

"No, but everyone is going to do it, at some point."

"What is your hobby? Mine is gardening."

"That would be bathing and playing an instrument."

"Bathing? Huh, who would have thought", Seiichi chuckled again.

"Shut up. How long are we going to play this deaf game?"

"Well...tomorrow."

"What?! Definitely not!"

"Why not? It's funny."

"Funny my ass."

"Language, you're a girl, after all."

"Yeah, you also."

"Ryoma..."

"I'm sorry, okay."

"You could at least try, to have some manners."

"As if."

The blue-haired teen sighed, "honestly...what Clubs are you joining? I'm in the gardening and in the tennis club. "

"Tennis and music."

"Tennis? You can play?"

"Yes."

"Are you good?"

"I think, I am."

"Interesting."

"So alike _him_ ", Ryoma mumbled.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing."

* * *

Kirihara Akaya was oblivious. He was arrogant and to some decent, cocky. But her definitely wasn't deaf. As they came yesterday home, one of the doors was silver. (They were in a training camp. Just Yanagi not, he had to search information.) Which meant someone came, as Exchange student, in the middle of the year to Rikkai. And this someone was a tennis player, that the principal seemed as worthy, for the last remaining regular spot. But what was the most crazy, it was a girl. Don't get him wrong, he had nothing against girls. Girls just tended to not take tennis seriously. (Because of this, the girls tennis club was closed and never opened again.)

He didn't find out because he saw her in the residence. No, she wasn't even there, surprisingly. Where she possibly was? Well, it didn't matter. What did matter, is that girl seemed to be a freshman and was in a classroom for second-graders. She stood in the front and looked bored. (Which, how he later found out, she was most of the time.) All silenced, as their English teacher, Kurosaki-sensei, came in. "Class, this is Echizen Ryoma, she transferred from Tokyo here. Please treat her nicely, any questions for her?" A lot held their hand up.

"Sora-kun."

"Are you single?" (Here the teacher decided to sigh at Sora's stupidity.)

"Yes, but if I start to date it wouldn't be you, playboy." Some snickered at this.

"What...?"

"I saw you change numbers with a girl, that blushed."

'Well, this was just embarrassing.'

"Why did you transfer in the middle of the school year?"

"Well, why did you transfer in the school begin?"

'Very grumpy.'

"Okay, this was it for the first, you can ask her questions in the break. Kirihara-kun, raise your hand please, so that Echizen-chan can sit beside you."

Akaya did as told and the girl sat beside him.

"Let's begin, where we stopped, last time."

Some groaned, including Akaya, and Echizen... _was asleep._ Akaya blinked. 'What the heck?'

Ryoma dreamed about nothing, as the teacher woke her up.

"Echizen-chan, are you feeling well?"

"I'm sleeping in your class and she are asking me, if I'm well?"

"If you sleep or not doesn't matter me, you just need to show me, you can the stuff and you need to score highly, in the tests."

"That's all? Okay, what should I do?"

"Can you answer the question on the board, please."

She stood up and walked to the board. The question was answered flawless.

"Good, I'm going to warn you, Echizen-chan. Most of the others teacher, aren't like me. They going to keep you awake, the whole time." (He later found out, how wrong he was.)

"Ah, thanks."

"You can continue to sleep."

This was really all? Why did the others then not sleep or something like that? (She didn't know, that they all tried to sleep but the tests weren't...nice?) She shrugged. She shouldn't think about something like that. With that she was sleeping again and all sweatdropped.

"This was it for today. Kirihara-kun, could you show Echizen-chan around?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, see you tomorrow, class."

Akaya turned around and blinked. Echizen was awake and looked at him. "Is something?", he asked uneasy.

"Your hair seems like seaweed, senpai. Seaweed... _Seaweed-senpai?_ "

"Don't call me that, call me by my name!"

"What's your name again?"

"The teacher said it."

"I forgot it."

"Forgot? Okay, my name is Kirihara Akaya."

"Kirihara-senpai, also?"

"Hai."

"Ah, thanks, Aka-chan."

"Hey I...huh...Buchou also calls me so."

* * *

Niou Masaharu was called trickster, because he liked to prank others. He never really was surprised. Never, because he planned for most things and was prepared for most things. _Or so he thought._ All his believes were shattered, as he saw Echizen Ryoma before him.

"Well, your face couldn't look better, Masa-chan."

Yagyuu Hiroshi looked surprised at the girl in front of his doubles partner. Slowly, he registered the words, she spoke. "Masa-chan?", Yagyuu blinked. Akaya and Marui couldn't help but laugh.

"Masa-chan? You aren't serious, are you?"

"No, I'm aren't, Aka-chan."

"Eh!"

"Who are you?", Marui asked.

"Me? I'm...well, who I am? Masa-chan should know it."

'Ah, she messes with Marui. A bit like Buchou', the Gentleman thought.

"Niou, who is she?"

"This is Echizen Ryoma."

It wasn't Niou who said that.

"Ah, Yanagi-senpai."

"Hello, Ryoma-chan."

"How do you know her?"

"I met her on Saturday."

'He probably heard from others, about may last name.'

"The next lesson starts, we should go back."

Ryoma nodded, "see you later, Masa-chan."

And as the two, Akaya and Ryoma, walked away, Yanagi looked at Niou.

 _"Masa-chan? You sunk low."_

"Bastrad."

"Not sorry to inform you, that both, my parents, were married, as they had me."

Marui laughed, while Niou looked like he could kill.

* * *

As school was over, Ryoma asked Akaya to show her, where Niou was. Arriving, at the tennis courts, she could already see him playing, as someone. "Masa-chan." Said person turned around and saw Ryoma.

"Ryoma."

"Yeah, I know my name."

Soon his mischievous grin was back.

"Well, who would have thought, that I see you again."

"So, you didn't want to see me?"

"Ryoma."

"Okay, okay."

"Ryoma-chan."

"Yanagi-senpai."

"You're the new regular, right?"

"Yup."

"Just because we know you, we can't let you remain as a regular, without you prove, that you are good."

"Good, what should I do, to prove myself?"

"A match against Akaya", someone said. All turned around, to see the tennis club's Fukubuchou, Sanada Genichirou.

"Fukubchou!"

"Sanada-senpai!"

"Genichirou."

The only girl there, smiled.

 _"The Emperor, huh?"_

All, jointly, gazed at her.

 _"How scary~"_

"Echizen Ryoma, prove yourself!"

Her smile changed into a smirk.

"As you wish, _Fu-Ku-Bu-Chou._ "

* * *

"I'm not going easy on you, just because you are a girl."

"I wouldn't have it others."

 _"Rough or Smooth?"_

 _"Smooth."_

 _"You serve."_

 _"Echizen to serve!"_

Ryoma bounced the ball on the ground. She needed to finish this quickly. Her body needed to rest, because of her health and she had again a meeting be her doctor. Besides, Ryoma wanted to visit Yukimura.

All regulars, with exception of Niou, were surprised. They didn't thought she would be that good. She beat Krirhara Akaya, the devil _6-4._ But what was more surprising, that Devil Akaya tried to come out but was beaten by her. Ryoma wanted to stay but needed to go. The Data Master stood up. "Well, we be going somewhere, try not to follow us." With that he and she walked away.

"How do you know about-"

"About your meeting? I have valuable references." _Translate: I asked Akira for your appointees._ The girl just sighed. How annoying. Well, no other found out. _Or so she thought._

* * *

Yagyuu sighed, as the others asked "Masa-chan" about Ryoma. Akaya and Fukubuchou where somewhere to "talk" about Akaya's lose. He could put the hints together and pitied Akaya. His thoughts drifted to Ryoma. She looked _extremely pale._ As his father was a doctor, he knew she shouldn't look, like she looked. No one else seemed to have noticed. He gazed at Niou and couldn't help but pity him. Niou talked a lot about Ryoma, when they were alone. He saw her as little sister and like a older brother, he probably wouldn't take the possibly, that Ryoma was ill, kindly. The Gentleman sighed again. He really hoped it was going to be okay. _He really did._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, the informations are mostly from the Prince of Tennis wikia. Do I need to correct something?**


	3. Ice Angel

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me!**

 **Ice Angel**

As she walked into the hospital, she was greeted, with the smell of cemical. Like always. She could hear the faint whispers of the nurses. The cries of children. She hated it. But what she hated the most, was the color white. The color itself was a pain.

"Let's go!"

Ryoma sighed, as her teammate, Kirihara Akaya, shouted, to their Fukubuchou. Yes, you read right. The others, with exception of Yanagi, didn't know, that Ryoma knew their Buchou, Yukimura Seiichi. Both, Seiichi and her, decided they just act, as if they didn't know each other. Why? They might find out, that Ryoma was, iin fact, herself not very healthy. She wouldn't want this to happen. Not after the painful years, where she needed to be every day, every second, in a damn hospital. But yet, yet she did have the chance to play tennis again. To enjoy walking, jumping and most impotanly, running...and she wasn't after all the years, still not ready, for the painful truth.

"Come in."

The voice brought her out of her thoughts. They walked in and were met with a smiling captain.

"Buchou!"

"Aka-chan."

After some exciting talking, Sanada spoke, "Seiichi, this is Echizen Ryoma. She has taken the last regular spot."

To say Seiichi was not surprised, was a lie. He knew she played, because of the question game. But to get a regular spot. He smiled. That she played made him happy and that she was on Rikkai's level, even more. After the short introduction, all the talking began again. The room owner's eyes drifted, to the only girl, in the room. He noticed, that she didn't talk. She gazed at something and he followed her eyes to Akaya's cheek. Akaya's cheek, (That is somehow very popular, today.) where a slap mark was. His expression darkned a bit. He knew why the mark was there. And he wasn't happy. He wanted to win the National tournament. After all, he knew he could just play for winning. It wasn't fun, it never was. But he surly didn't want one thing...to hurt his precious peope. He just didn't want that. Well, he couldn't change that. Sanada Genichirou was damn sturbborn, after all. He looked again to Ryoma and could make out two emotions. Guilt and...hate? No. It was self-hate. That was it.

Suddenly, she stood up. All silenced.

"Ryoma?"

"Sorry, I need a bit fresh air."

And she left.

* * *

It was her fault. The mark first appeared, after he lost to her. She sighed. It must have hurt a lot. She was ill. She didn't need to be a regular but, because she was so selfish.

This didn't matter yet. She was happy to be out of the room. It was white. She couldn't stand the color, for life. White meaned, for people, bright, clear, good and so on. But, whn someone is in a hospital, nothing is good. The color mocks her. It was like, white said, 'Your ill and it's good and bright, because your gonna be okay. Okay, even if it's hurts, even if you friends forgot you.' She hated it. Ryoma admitted, it could been seen as hope. Hope, it's going to be better. But what if it doesn't? And it even begins to worsen? The color would lose it's meaning.

White would be dull. Like all the people, that couldn't be saved.

Ryoma shuddered. It was somehow colder. She yawned. Huh, she was tierd. Why? She was still wide-awake, some minutes ago. Her vision became blurry and her legs, suddenly, felt weak. Slowly, she sank to the ground. With a quiet 'thud' she laid on the ground, uncouncious.

Today wasn't her day, was it?

* * *

After some time, all began to worry.

"I'm going to look, where she is."

With these words, Niou vanished. Around twenty minutes, Niou opened the door. He breathed, heavily.

"Niou-senpai?"

The silver-head looked at Seiichi.

"Mura, have you seen Akira?"

This confused the others more.

"Akira? No, why?" And why do you know him, was left unspoken.

"Ryoma...collapsed."

The Buchou's eyes widened. As the others.

* * *

Frankly, Niou was not happy. His childhood friend had a damn illness. And it wasn't just some illness! No, it was damn Leukemia. Yeah, Leukemia. Okay, she was soon finished, with the treatment...but she didn't tell him about it! And today she even collapsed. You surely, ask why he did know about her illness? Well, she was his precious childhood friend. And he cared much about her. (But he wouldn't say that to her. Not even when she begged.) Because of this, he did what every other childhood friend would do.

He read her diary.

Yeah, right heard, Echizen Ryoma had a diary and Niou wasn't kiddnig. Why she did have such a thing? He gave it her, as birthday present. And he had a spare key for it. So he could look in his own way after her. To example, if she was builled, he would know. And why he was sure she would write in it? He asked her mother, Rinko-baa-chan, to look that she did.

He was truely a Tensai, wasn't he?

Yes, it is Marui's phrase but it fit him more, didn't it? Yes, it did, damnit!

* * *

Akira had bad mood, today. The poor nurses needed to learn it, the hard way. After he enrolled, in his new school, Seigaku, he joined the tennis team. To say, that meeting Arai would be nice, was a big lie. He hated that guy! After that, he was on his way to Kanagawa, to the hospital. But to make his day, Yanagi and some other guys came to him.

"Ryoma collapsed."

Well, yet he had a shitty mood.

* * *

Sanada saw how the nurses ran and Akira, the doctor's assistent and for Ryoma's well being responsible, how he later learned, the doctor called. This scene remembered him of the day, who Seiichi was in Ryoma's place. He really hoped, that it wasn't something serious. Not again.

* * *

"You're attending Seigaku?!"

"Hai."

"But...why...are you...here, in Kanagawa?"

"To look after Ryoma."

"Huh?"

Akira sighed. This was going to take a little time.

"It's my resibionistly, to look after her. I'm taking medicine up, just because of her."

"Your resispotily? What about her family?", Yukimura asked.

Akira growled, "They? Hmpf! They not even worth to be called that! They weren't here, when she needed them. They left her, after they heard about her condition."

All blinked. Then a black, dangerous and scary aura encircled Yukimura. His mother and sister were dead. But he had his father and even his father was there for him, even if he had to work. How crule could the Echizen family be? Then his glare softened. How must Ryoma have felt, when they left her? He couldn't possibly imagine.

Seiichi looked at Ryoma and made a promise. A promise...

...that he would be there for her, look for her and protect her.

This was the day, when Yukimura Seiichi became overprotoctive of Echizen Ryoma.

* * *

Time skip~

Some weeks were past and Ryoma played against Kaidoh from Seigaku. Right heard. She played. And she didn't stop. Her condition was becoming better. Even Akira would agree on this. And this wasn't even the best! Seii-kun, how she liked to call him, had his surgery in some weeks. What do we learn? Yes, they playing in the Kantou tournament. Though her match against Kaidoh isn't official. Akaya and her needed to fetch some supplies for their training and...let's just say Ryoma never again let's Akaya sleep, when they are in a bus. Poor Akaya.

* * *

"Damn it!"

Niou chuckled, "Clam down, Angel."

"Fuck you!"

"If you help me."

"Eww...Niou!"

"What? You asked."

"Damn you."

"Don't cruse!"

"Sorry, Fukubuchou."

"Hai, hai...Gen-chan."

"Haru/Niou!"

"What?"

Yagyuu sighed, as he tought, 'Why I am here again?'

Ryoma pouted.

"Life is very unfair. First the name, Ice Angel and now the Kantou finals on Sei's surgery."

Sanada looked at her.

"...Let's win for Seiichi."

...

...

...

"Yeah."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Damn it. How could this happen? Ah, I remember! Exams...exams...hospital...lazy (you didn't hear that one) Please forgive me! *bows*  
**

 **Summary: _Ryoma had enough! Her brothers, Yukimura Seiichi and Echizen Ryoga, worrying to much. Even Sanada behaved like a mother-hen! Well, it would end soon, when she begins her first year in the Shitenhouji middle school. Right heard! But there's one catch...she wouldn't attend as Echizen Ryoma. Nope, she would go as Yukimura Ryoma. Was her brother drunk?_**

 ** _AU, fem. Ryo_**

 **What's this? My new idea! After this story is finished...I'm goigng to write this one. I planned to write a one-shot, so anyone could see how I plan to write the story. Okay? Well, thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Christmas Love

**A/N: Hello, dear readers~**

 **I'm back *hides behind Sanada* Don't kill me, please?**

 **No, but seriously thank you for reading that shit.**

 **Man, some hours ago I saw the last episode of K: Return of Kings. I was so sad and happy at the same time, then I wrote that shit here.**

 **Disclaimer: Honestly, me and owning an Anime? Omg, I wish I would but no. Honestly, if I would own PoT, Yukimura and Ryoma would be dating or be siblings, cousins and so on.**

* * *

 **Christmas Love**

"Seriously? Aww, how boring..."

"Don't make so a sad face Ryo. We can celebrate tomorrow together, right?"

The regulars nodded and smiled at her. (Sanada too! Or at least they think that's a smile.)

"We promise Ryoma-chan. But today we want to celebrate with our family, okay?"

"Hai... But tomorrow!"

"Hai, hai, we need to go now, have fun you two."

With these words the regulars left Akaya, Ryoma and Seiichi alone. The three were currently in the hospital, in Seiichi's room. The others wanted to visit their families, because they wanted to celebrate Christmas with them, but Akaya, Seiichi and Ryoma didn't have an available family member to celebrate with. Seiichi's father was on a business trip and he can't leave the hospital, so short before his surgery, Akaya's family drowned, as he was eight in a cruise. Since then he had a problem with ships and swimming. Well, we know all that Ryoma didn't have a wonderful relationship with her family. That and they were currently in America. So they naturally wanted to spend Christmas with their friends. But their friends had a family and they want to spend the holidays with their families, though they promised at least one day to celebrate Christmas with them.

Ryoma decided to stay the whole winter vacation in her hospital room, to keep Seiichi a bit company. About Akaya... Well, they could persuade Akira to let him stay in the hospital, so he wouldn't be alone the whole vacation. Now he shared the room with Seiichi. Sympathy was a good weapon after all. Though, he needed to help sometimes out as price. Happily Akaya accepted, not knowing how painful that would be. Seiichi and Ryoma pitied him. (They even built him a grave.)

"Akira-chan promised, that he would later bring us something to eat. So we could celebrate Christmas in the right way."

"That's nice of him," The captain said with a smile.

"Yeah... But what should we do until then?"

Both looked at Akaya. He was right, what could they do? Suddenly Seiichi smiled sadistically, "We could play the question game."

"Question... Game?," Akaya didn't know what his captain meant. The opposite could be said for Ryoma.

"Never? Never again, okay? Just no, Seii!"

Surprised Akaya looked at Ryoma. Never had he seen her so annoyed.

"Come on~ Just for some minutes, I promise."

"...Okay."

"Wait! Stop, what do you mean with question game?"

"Everyone can ask the other two a question, they need to answer. But this person needs to answer the question too. Do you understand?"

"Hai, can I begin?"

"Sure," Seiichi said with a excited smile. What would his Kohai ask them?

"Do you p- No, which other sports do you play beside tennis, if you do? I play football."

Ryoma's eyes widened and suddenly she smirked. _He wasn't so dumb, if he tried to._

"Hm... I play sometimes cricket. Ryoma?" The sadist answered.

"I don't really play anything other than tennis. Though I used to do some acrobatic, but as my body got weaker, I needed to quit."

Both looked at her. _Acrobatic?_ Somehow they wanted to see that.

"Anyways, Akaya, you aren't so dumb as you do, right?"

"Huh, hey! I'm not dumb! What do you even mean?"

"Well, as you asked the question, you wanted to say: Do you play another sports and when yes, which one? Right? But you noticed, that would be two questions, right? So you changed the sentence."

"...Hai..."

Their captain couldn't help but chuckle, " How cute, Aka-chan."

"Hmpf!"

The game was forgotten, as they talked and laughed with each other.

Some hours later Akira came, with two big sacks, "Sup, bitches."

All three rolled their eyes. Akira had a damn liking for cursing. Also the reason why Ryoma cruses like a sailor. Seemed like he brought them a cake, some burgers and cola. They sighed at the food. (Okay Ryoma not, she looked, like a hunter at his pray, at the cake...And Akaya too.)

"What? It's Christmas! Enjoy this wonderful time Seiichi."

The mentioned sighed again, but smiled after.

"Now, here are you fucking present. Be thankful, I gave out money for that shit." (And he didn't like spending money, because he was greedy as fuck.)

He wanted to turn around and walk away, as something tugged his jacket, "Here, Aki-chan." He looked at they only girl, in the room, who held her hands out. In her hands was watch strap. 'It looked rather cool,' he thought. It was black with some neon green lines. He took it and smiled, as he patted Ryoma's head, "Thanks, now I need to go. The assholes want to kill me with their whole party. Bye bitches."

With assholes he meant the Seigaku tennis players. He called them assholes, but he didn't mean it. He just talked so, because he was used to it. She smiled.

"Come on! Let's see what he did bought us." Akaya smiled at her. She nodded and took her present. They opened their presents to the same time and smiled, as they saw what it was. Everyone had a bracelet. Seiichi's was a midnight blue. Akaya had a dark green bracelet and lastly Ryoma had a silver one. They all smiled. How nice of him. The navy blue-haired boy noticed a paper.

"He wrote us something."

Now the other looked too at the paper.

Now you all owe me something.

"Damn greedy bastard!" Ryoma pouted.

 _He was to damn greedy for his own good!_

It was night and Akaya was asleep, silent in his bed. (He probably dreamed, that he defeated the three demons and the ice princess.) On the other side of the room were Seiichi and Ryoma.

"I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Hai, hai Ryo, please don't forget, that Akaya sleeps."

"Ups, sorry."

"It's okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Huh, what do you mean Ryo?"

"You look so sad... Is something?"

"Noth-"

"Stop lying," Ryoma interrupted him.

He smiled, "It's clear, that you would know."

"It's just...That I miss my father. I feel a bit lonely, he used to spend Christmas with me."

Ryoma's eyes widened. She didn't know. She starred at her captain. _He looked so delicate right now...Beautiful and...Oh, god. What the fuck did she think right now?_ _No, no Ryoma don't think so!_ This can't be! She couldn't possible...Could she? She needed to know, she decided, as she closed her eyes. She moved closer to him.

"Ryo-chan?"

She pinned her arms on both side of his bed and laid her lips on his. The blue-haired eyes widened. What? Why did... Ryoma kiss him? Before he could grasp the situation, the second-year broke the kiss and stood up. Realizing what she wanted to do, Seiichi tried to grab her arm. But he was to late.

"Ryoma wait!"

Though she couldn't hear him anymore.

Closing the door behind her, she breathed out. Her face was as red as a tomato. Looking at a wall she sighed. It was confirmed.

 _She did love him._

On the next day all Rikkai regulars were there and Akira. The spoke happy with each other, just Ryoma avoided Seiichi. She couldn't look at him, after what happened the last night. Meanwhile the mentioned tried to talk with Ryoma, though somehow he never did find a chance. Their behavior didn't go unnoticed. the data master and the trickster of Rikkai noticed how Ryoma would avoid Seiichi and how their captain would try to talk with her. That and Ryoma kept blushing the whole time. Niou grinned, 'Could this be, what I think it is?' He wouldn't let that be.

"Ryo~ How are you?"

Ryoma turned around and looked at Masaharu, "What now?"

"Don't be annoyed. I just asked you a question."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay~ Ryoma...Are you in love with Buchou?"

Her eyes widened. She should have know he would notice.

"Yes... I kissed him."

"Whoa! You're already so far?"

"No...He didn't kiss back."

"Did you even give him time to realize the situation?"

She looked away and her childhood friend sighed.

"Ryoma, he needs to understand the situation. Give him a chance and talk with him, okay?"

"But..."

 _"Not buts, talk with him, after the party."_

After Akira gave the rest of the regulars also bracelets, the exciting part came.

 _Secret Santa._

So that no one needed to spend much money they decided that Secret Santa would help. Two weeks before Christmas, they and Akira pulled out a piece of paper with a name. They had two weeks time to buy a gift. Today they would become their presents.

* * *

"Who begins?"

"..."

"I will begin, if no one wants," Yagyuu said.

"Thank you!"

"So nice!"

Yagyuu just sighed. Then he stood up and walked to Yanagi, with a present, "Here, I hope you enjoy your present."

"Thank you, Yagyuu-kun."

He opened the present to see two literature books. Seems like he had something new to read. He took laid to the side and stood up, in his arms a gift.

He walked to Ryoma and smiled. She took the gift and opened it. Ponta and a mug.

"It's a heat sensitive mug."

"So it changes it's design, when I pour something hot in it?"

"Yes, you see it's black with a sleepy face. If you pour something hot in it changes to a blue color, with an awoken and happy face."

"Thank you!"

Smiling Ryoma walked to Niou.

"So you're my Santa? How funny."

She nodded and gave him his gift. He opened it to see a book.

"That's... Paradies der falschen Vögeln. You...?"

"Para- What?" Akaya asked.

"You can call it the Trickster's Paradise."

"Ah, I think I know it," Renji spoke.

"Thank yo-"

"That's not all, Masa-kun," Ryoma interrupted him.

"Huh?"

He looked down and saw a game. A gun-shooting game.

"Thank you, Ryo-chan!"

Now Niou walked to Akaya, "Here you go."

Akaya opened his present to see a new game. He beamed and smiled at Niou,"Thanks Senpai!" Niou hided a smile, "Yeah, yeah."

Now Akaya gave Akira his present, "Here, you greedy bastard." Akira smirked and opened his gift. Some money and a piercing, "Thanks kid."

Walking to Sanada he said: "Here old geezer." Ignoring his annoyance Sanada opened his present. A writing and sealing set. "Thank you, brat." Akira just smirked.

Yukimura opened the present Sanada gave him. "A French poetry book? Thank you, Gen-chan." Genichirou just nodded.

Yukimura gave Jackal his gift. Some money and sunglasses. "Thank you, Buchou." Excited Marui opened his present, that Jackal gave him. Sweets and a CD. "Thank you!"

Yagyuu became a detective novel and a handkerchief.

"Thank you, Marui-kun."

* * *

All talked happily with each other, until the party ended. Just two weren't really happy.

* * *

 _ **Yukimura Seiichi and Echizen Ryoma.** _

* * *

After party ended, Niou threatened Ryoma, that if she wouldn't talk with Seiichi, he would tell an embarrassing secret about her. So now she stood her with her captain. Blushing and all.

"Ryoma...Why did you...Kiss me?"

She was honestly a bit mad at Seiichi. _Why would she kiss him? Wasn't it obvious?_

"I mean it couldn't be because you love me, right? That would b..."

"Damn, Seiichi you fucking idiot! I kissed you because I love you!"

He stopped with speaking and his eyes widened.

"What...?"

"Because I love you."

It was silent and Ryoma was scared. Scared of what he would say.

"Ryoma... I... I..."

She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I don't love you."

Tears flowed down her face and before she could run away like last time, he hugged her.

"I'm so sorry..."

 _'...but I have already someone I love.'_

* * *

 **A/N: *hides behind Sanada, Jackal, Yukimura and Ryoma.***

 **Don't kill me! Don't worry! There will be something! There will, I promise! There will be YukiRyo! There will!**


	5. I will love you despise

**A/N: I'm back, Muhahaha!  
**

 **Okay, sorry.**

 **First, thanks for your support, through following my story (or me), liking my story and the comments!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. Just compare PoT with this shit and you know why.**

* * *

 **I will love you despise**

Weeks flew by and Ryoma didn't come to school. She didn't left her room, since Christmas. When then just to shower or drink and eat something. The girl didn't talk with anyone. The others began to one knew what happened, with the exception of Niou and Yukimura. But they didn't talk about it. Both lived with guilt.

 _The guilt, to have destroyed her life._

* * *

The other regulars worried, that she never would come out. But they couldn't worry the whole time. After all they needed to play in the Kantou tournament. Slowly the regulars began to think, that all hope was lost. That she really never would come out.

 _Until Niou had enough._

One day he stood in front of her door. All others were behind him.

"Ryoma come out."

The girl didn't respond.

"Come out. We worry about you."

Same as before.

"... At least let someone talk with you."

"...I'm sorry."

"... Ryoma..."

Niou sighed in frustration. _What should he do now?_

"Senpai?"

He turned around to see Akaya, looking at him, with curious and hoping eyes.

Right, he forgot. Akaya was practical Ryoma's best friend.

He looked at his Kohai's hoping face. Could he really just let it be?

 _No, he couldn't._

Niou took his phone and choose a number.

"Senpai?"

"Hello?" Someone answered from the other end.

The trickster closed his eyes and answered.

"...Hey"

* * *

You do deserve this. He knows. He knows, that it's his fault. She cries and she doesn't talk with anyone. She worsens her health because of him.

Seiichi knew, that he did deserve to feel guilty.

 _"I'm sorry Ryoma."_

A young man walked through the campus of Rikkaidai. Girls were in fangirl mode. _Because this guy was hot as hell._ Ignoring his new fangirls he walked into a building. Not just some building. It was one of the sports regulars building.

Now even the boys were interested.

Akaya looked at the door, as these was opened. Through the door walked a handsome man. The second-year noticed, that he had the same hair color as Ryoma. His eyes had a darker color as Ryoma's.

"Yo," the young man said, as he stood before Niou.

"Hello Ryoga."

"So, where is Ryoma's room?"

Now the others watched him curiously. He didn't just look a bit like Ryoma, had a similar name, no, he seemed to know Ryoma.

"There, the one with the silver colored door."

"I see, thanks."

Jackal looked worried at Niou.

"Is it okay, to let him talk with Ryoma?"

"Why shouldn't it?"

"Well..."

Suddenly Niou smirked, " He is her brother after all."

The regulars blinked.

"...Eh?!"

* * *

The only female regular, hid herself under her blankets. She didn't cry anymore, since her confession. But she wished, that she could. She had so many reasons why. Seii- Yukimura not loving her back. But not being a jerk about it and even comforting her. Masaharu feeling guilty, even when he wasn't at fault. He just wanted to help.

She had so many reasons... _So why couldn't she cry?_

 _She didn't deserve them. Not at all._

Someone knocked on the door and she excepted, that her childhood friend would speak.

 _But she was wrong._

"Chibisuke, Nii-san wants to talk with you."

 _It was her brother._

Ryoga sighed, "Come on, let me in."

"...Why are you here."

The regulars blinked surprised. She talked... _Ryoma talked!_

"To talk with you. Let me in, Ryoma."

Slowly the door opened and Ryoga smiled.

"Good, I knew you would behave. After all your awesome Ni-"

The door closed with a loud thud and the boys looked angry at the brother, while Niou face-palmed.

 _What an idiot._

After some persuading (More like the others beating the living shit out of Ryoga plus a Bitch Slap from Sanada.) Ryoga apologized to his sister and she let him in. Now he stood there, in her room, with bruises and a big mark in his face. Ryoma slowly began to question her Fukubuchou's mentally health, as she saw the mark.

"Well... Ryoma tell me what happened."

"Ryoma."

"... _Please._ "

Now Ryoma smirked. Her brother never begged for something, so she decided she could tell him. Her expression changed to a serious and sad one and she told him about the whole confession shit. Fifteen minuets later and totally broken Ryoma and a pissed-of like-hell Ryoga sat in her room. After some seconds Ryoga calmed down and looked at his sister.

"Ryoma... He probably feels guilty. That can be too a pain in the ass. Feeling guilty I mean... What I want to say... Be thankful."

Confused Ryoma looked at her brother.

"The rejection... It's an experience you can carry with you... and he was with you, wasn't he?"

Realizing what her brother meant Ryoma smiled.

 _Yes, he was with her._

He sat in the white room and wondered. Wondered if he this will never stop.

 _The pain in his chest._

He didn't know why but it hurt.

"... Hey."

He didn't hear the door opening came to his mind, as he gazed to the door. His eyes widened. Ryoma stood there and an older similar looking boy. The boy pushed her into the room.

"Good luck, Imouto-chan."

He looked at her and she at him.

"Ryoma..."

"Ryoma, I'm sor-"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Seiichi blinked.

"I made you feel guilty, didn't I? I'm sorry about that but..."

"But?"

"But I'm not sorry, that I will love you despise you loving someone other!"

He looked surprised at her and then... _Smiled._

"I can accept that, as long your happy."

* * *

"Ne, Echizen-san?"

Ryoga looked at a boy with curly black hair and green eyes.

"You can call me Ryoga, yes?"

"Akira told us, that Ryoma's family did leave her behind back. So why are you here?"

The others looked yet too at Ryoga, even Niou. Honestly, he forgot what Akira said to him about his childhood friend's family.

Ryoga closed his eyes and looked away.

 _"He is to some part right."_

* * *

 **A/N: Maybe I should ask for a Beta reader. But then again...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Leaving her

**Leaving her**

"You see, as we found out, about Ryoma's condition... Our parents couldn't bear it. They asked Akira to look after her and gave her some money. Since then they travel around. Akira and Ryoma lived in America, until they decided to come to Japan, as Ryoma was born her and Akira had some relatives here."

"You mean because of that, they left Ryoma?"

Looking at Akaya, Ryoga answered, "To some part. To another, they left, because they knew, that they would be to sad and wouldn't know how to look her in the eyes and smile... As for me, I didn't know of it, until some years ago. I got scared, as I never visited her and believed, that she'd hate me."

All starred at Ryoga, in silence, unable to speak. They didn't want to hurt her, so they left her. Weren't they good in the end?

"You gotta to be fucking kidding me."

All looked shocked to Akaya.

"They shouldn't be even called parents!"

"What," Ryoga muttered.

"They left her, because she was ill? They should do the opposite, in this situation!"

"It's not that easy! They're her parents and don't want to see her in pain!" Ryoga defended them.

"Really?! When they don't want to see her in pain, they should've been there for here!"

"I fucking said it once, it's not that easy, when your child is dying! Why should you know that?! Your parents don't need to deal with a ill child!"

"Right, because they're died years ago, as they saved their child!"

Ryoga's eyes widened, "They..."

"When they could care for me, your parents sure can care for Ryoma." With these words Akaya walked away.

Ryoga looked at the direction, where Akaya walked away. In his gaze was guilt.

* * *

"Um..." Ryoma tried to say anything. It wasn't easy talking with Seiichi, after all what happened.

"Is something?"

"N-nothing."

Seiichi frowned, "Are you sure?"

"R-really nothing... is...wrong."

Seiichi realized, that Ryoma wouldn't say what happened, so he decided to talk about something other.

"If remember right, the boy from before, called you Imouto-chan."

"Ah... he is my older brother, Echizen Ryoga."

"But didn't you're family abandon you?"

"They did... Though you can call Ryoga an exception."

"I see."

"... I think, I'll be going now."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I will visit you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, see you then."

* * *

Ryoma walked out and to the others, to see them all glaring at her brother.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes, you-"

Marui was interrupted by Sanada, "He should say it be himself."

Ryoga sighed and explained her everything.

"It's confirmed, you're dumb as fuck," His sister muttered annoyed.

Ryoga chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm going to talk with him," Ryoma decided, as she turned around.

Her brother looked down. He didn't mean, for that to happen.

"Ah, thank you for helping me, Nii-san," With that she walked away, letting her brother stunned.

* * *

On a bench outside the hospital, was Akaya looking at the ground.

"Found you."

He looked to his side. Ryoma stood there with a smile. Akaya blinked a bit.

"Shouldn't you talk with Buchou?"

"I will talk tomorrow with him. More importantly, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like it."

"You're imagining things."

"No I don't, my brother told me everything."

"...I see."

"Thank you, Akaya."

"Huh?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"For saying what I felt, to my brother."

And in the end both smiled.

* * *

They were back, in the residence and Ryoma prepared herself for tomorrow, where she could see Seiichi.

"Eh...Ryoma...What are you doing?" Yanagi asked her.

"I'm going to visit Seiichi tomorrow," She hummed softly.

"About that...," Yanagi looked to Sanada.

"Tomorrow is his surgery and... We have a match against Seigaku tomorrow. You're... the last player...," Sanada explained.

"... For real?"

Both, Sanada and Yanagi, nodded.

"For real."

"Damn you, you assholes!"

* * *

Seiichi looked at the flowers in his room and smiled," I hope she will visit me." _Before the surgery, was left unspoken._


	7. New Era

**Win for you**

 _It was a sunny day and a ten years old boy looked at a girl sitting by a river. She looked like she was two or three years younger than him. He walked to her smiling like he did always and spoke, "Hello, nice to meet you."_

 _He was not used speaking in this language, since it was not his native. The boy was a bit unsure, if he spoke something false. The little girl turned around and looked at him. His eyes widened, as he saw her face. She was beautiful, especially her eyes. He blushed a bit and looked to the side._

 _"Um... Hi, why are you looking to the side?"_

 _Looking at her, he stuttered, "D-don't w-worry it's n-nothing!"_

 _She chuckled a bit, "Nice to meet you. I'm..."_

* * *

Ryoma's golden eyes were looking at Akaya's opponent. Fuji Syuusuke. He was literally destroying Akaya and she didn't like that. But she knew better than to intervene. People told her, that whilst her absence the second year hurt Tachibana Kippei. He deserved as much she decided. That and Akaya wasn't that innocent. After all the blood on Fuji's knee wasn't from nowhere. It would scare Akaya and whilst she didn't want that, she knew that it would change him. Change him to the better.

 ** _Where he didn't need a harmful playstyle._**

* * *

Ryoma sighed silently, it was her time to play. She knew she wouldn't make it to the hospital before Seiichi's surgery. She wasn't Sanada, who believed in himself. She was Ryoma, who knew that her condition wasn't the best one even after she was almost finished. She knew it could return. Ready to open her take off her jacket and get on the court, she stopped, as she heard the announcement.

"Rikkai's Sanada Genichirou..."

Surprised she looked at her Fukubuchou, who threw his jersey to Jackal and came to her. He laid and hand on her shoulder and looked at her with an serious expression. She wasn't over the shock yet and questioned his sanity.

"Go and say it to him."

Her asking gaze wasn't unnoticed.

 ** _"Tell him that Rikkai will win."_**

* * *

If it was for him, he would love to go and see Seiichi. But he knew better. He knew, that it would give Seiichi motivation, if Ryoma was going to see him. After all he heard from Akaya, that Ryoma promised it to him. The vice-captain looked in front of him to see his opponent and he couldn't resist a smirk.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

They were currently running like no tomorrow. Her gaze was to the front and she remembered her words.

 _"But I'm not sorry, that I will love you despise you loving someone other!"_

 _"Yeah, I will visit you tomorrow, okay?"_

It were her words to him. It was a promise to him. She loved him and she knew, that she couldn't let go. She wouldn't give up. Ryoma was going to see him alive and well no matter what.

* * *

"Buchou!"

He looked up to see the regulars without Sanada.

"Where is Genichirou?"

"Right there," Jackal smiled, as he showed him the jersey.

Seiichi couldn't help but smile. His gaze wandered to Ryoma who looked at the ground.

Now worried, he spoke,"Ry-"

"He said, that we should tell you, that...," She interrupted him.

All listened to her.

"That... Rikkai is definitely going to win!" And she looked up, her golden eyes burning with motivation.

Seiichi's eyes widened and suddenly he smiled. _Those eyes..._

"Yes, we will."

* * *

 ** _"Nice to meet you. I'm...Ryoma."_**

* * *

"And?"

All looked at him wondering what stopped him from talking.

Jackal couldn't believe his ears. Their Fukubuchou... Sanada lost. _He lost._ **_Rikkai lost._**

"H-he..."

"Come, tell us already!"

"Calm down, Akaya."

"He... Fukubuchou lost."

 **...**

"What?!"

Ryoma's eyes widened, as she remembered who Sanada's opponent was. She should have seen this come. After all he played against Akira. The girl sighed, as she realized, that it was a bad idea letting her see Seiichi, whilst Akira was their opponent. But then again... Her gaze wandered to the others. All looked sad and she could understand why. No one wanted to tell Seiichi, that they lost.

 _But they needed it she decided._

Rikkaidai always won and if they didn't, there were hard consequences.

 _They couldn't search for something other than victory._

 _They couldn't crave for something other than victory._

 ** _And most importantly, they couldn't accept something other than victory._**

But this lose would help them. When someone lost, they normally would be punished. She narrowed her eyes at this thought.

But this time it was Sanada.

He was the one that had the most problems with accepting lose. And finally he would feel it.

And get the experience he needed.

 ** _Rikkaidai's new era was going to start._**

* * *

He laid in the bed, his hands softly holding the blanket. He couldn't believe it. It felt like a dream, an illusion, something unreal. But here he was lying there after the surgery and alive.

Soon was his mind filled, with thoughts of playing again. Yes, just a bit waiting more and he will play again. He will stand besides his teammates, his friends and carve a way to victory.

His friends... He didn't play with them so long. knowing, that he will get now the chance makes him feel like everything is okay. The captain turned his head, in the pillow, to the side. His violet eyes looked out the window, greeting the clear, blue sky. _The sight was breathtaking._

He smiled softly, as he remembered the golden eyes, filled with fire destined to never vanish.

 **She was it.**

She was the person he loved with a great deal. _And at the same time, she was the person he rejected_ , he thought closing his eyes.

He couldn't take it back. He couldn't confess now. She clearly didn't remember him, as much as it pained him. She would be mad, if he were to confess now, accusing him for playing with her.

 ** _Playing with her heart._**

But for now it was okay. Because seeing him possible playing with her, was everything he wished for to time.

A loud noise could be heard from outside the hospital. A boy with a black cap stood before a wall, his fist resting there. His expression was filled with anger and shame.

Besides him were his teammates, all wondering what was going to happen as next.

"Please...," He whispered and they all heard.

"... Someone slap me."

All blinked, wanting to protest. Well, not all it seems, as Niou walked to their Fukubuchou and slapped him heartlessly.

For a moment it was silent, until everyone realized what happened in front of their eyes.

"Niou!"

"Masaharu!"

"Haru!"

Sanada starred at the ground, not daring to say something.

"Do you understand now?"

All looked at Niou wondering what he meant. Sanada looked up, to be surprised at the anger in the trickster's eyes.

"How much it hurt, when you slapped us? Because you have more strength, than I do."

The trickster looked at Akaya and now all realized.

 **"What hurt you, was thousand times worse for Akaya."**

 _And finally Sanada did see it._

Akaya's eyes were wide and for a moment, he believed that this all was just an imagination. A prank from his mind. But Ryoma and the others smiling at him, was enough to prove wrong. He realized, that his senpai cared even though he always teased him.

And that was all he needed to know.

* * *

Sitting on a bench, on the roof of the hospital, was Seiichi, his head looking at the ground and wisps of navy blue hiding his eyes. The others stood in front of him. They just told him, that they lost. He felt so mad at them, though he knew they were not at fault.

The mark on Sanada's cheek didn't really help.

"Guess I was wrong."

Surprised he looked up, trying to find out, what Ryoma meant. The others followed his action.

"Until now, I thought Fukubuchou would be the one, that had the most problems with losing. But... It seems like I was wrong."

She looked with a serious expression at him.

"But in the end it's you, isn't it, Seiichi?"

For a short time nothing happened, until the captain suddenly smiled and answered honestly.

"Yes, you're right. I really hate losing."

"Though losing is important," She said.

"It is, because it helps us getting motivation, showing us where we can improve and most importantly, it shows our true selves," Seiichi agreed.

"But.. _. It doesn't make losing easier,"_ He told her.

She changed her gaze to the sky meeting a gorgeous blue hue .

 ** _"I know."_**

* * *

 **A/N: Do you like the story so far? Something I can correct?**

 **I would appreciate you opinion.**


	8. US Open

**U.S Open**

Weeks passed by and Seiichi could finally leave the hospital. Soon he started to practice in training and gave half of the regulars laps. His relationship with Ryoma was building up again and his memories were bugging him. Would Ryoma remember? And how would she react? It scared him, but at the same time his curiosity couldn't let it go.

But for now he was okay with seeing her everyday and talking with her.

"Senpai? How did you and Ryoma even become friends?"

Seiichi looked to Akaya and Niou, who where standing in front of him. The others also turned around, now wondering the same thing.

"Where is the fun in telling you that?"

"Senpai!"

"Though there is something I'm wondering about, Buchou."

"What is it, Niou-kun?"

"Where is Ryo?"

Hearing the question all looked around, not finding their only female player. They didn't even notice.

His heart beat faster, but he looked calmly around.

Where was she? She was way too late? Even for her.

"Look around. Maybe she is lost."

Her sense of direction would allow her to get lost in the school campus after all.

All walked in different directions, searching for her. It took some time and he was sure, that one hour got by, but later the day he found her.

Though she looked rather down.

* * *

"Puri~"

Niou searched his childhood friend, but couldn't find her anywhere. He walked around for one hour, until he heard voices. Following them he found his captain and Ryoma. He wanted to walk to them, but stopped after he heard the words of Ryoma.

"I got an invitation for the U.S Open."

 _His world broke apart._

* * *

His childhood wasn't really wonderful. His parents fought often and mostly about him. They tried to be nice to him. They really tried, but they failed miserably.

"How useless are you?!"

Was a line he heard often. He spend much time outside, trying to forgot about everything, but struggled a lot with this goal.

Then he met Ryoma.

She was nice to him, praised him and even admired him.

They were fast friends and things changed dramatically. His parents abandoned him and he was orphaned, Ryoma got sick and was hospitalized. But they lived on.

Until someone adopted him. And then took him to Japan.

It wasn't fair he believed. The only person that cared about him was too far away and he couldn't see her anymore

So now, now where she is back, why did she need to go again?

This wasn't fair.

* * *

"But the nationals..."

"Ryoma, this is probably your only chance."

"Bu-"

"We will cheer for you."

Suddenly Yukimura noticed Niou.

"Wait here, I'm back in an instant."

-  
"Ah, Niou-kun. Are you okay?"

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm perfectly okay."

"You don't look like it."

"Will Ryoma really go?"

Seiichi smiled gently and looked into Niou's eyes.

"I wouldn't know, but does it really matter? After all it is her own choice."

"But..."

"And her own choice would make her happier, don't you agree?"

* * *

What did she really want? Did she want to be by Rikkaidai's side and win the nationals? Yes. Did she want to go to the U.S Open? ... Yes.

So what should she choose? There's is no way she could let Rikkai al... But why did she think then about the U.S Open in the first place?

Ryoma's eyes widened suddenly, as she could feel something cold falling on her. Looking up she saw ... Snow...

"How surprising."

Turning around she saw her captain. He smiled at her and then opened his eyes, gazing into hers.

"Did you decide already?"

She nodded. She wasn't hundred percent sure, but she chose.

"Then let's play again each other, when you come back."

A scene of a boy standing on a ground hidden in snow came to her mind and Ryoma couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah, let's play when I come back."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hi~ I'm back with a new chapter. There are some things I need to tell you._

 _ **1.** This story has now just around five chapters then it's finished. _

_**2.** I started on a new story I didn't post it and I don't intend to do so for awhile. It's again YukiRyo, but this time a future fic. (And yes, it's FemRyo.) Maybe I'll post the summary in the next chapter._

 _ **3.** Since I have a some prompts I'm writing right now, I might update a bit later, meaning that this story might end in one or two months._

 _ **4.** After this story We Are Here For You finishes, I will concentrate on writing my new story, one in the Naruto fandom, some various one shot's with Ryoma (Not always female.) and most importantly, **How To Live With Rikkai** , for which I have a new idea. It will be changed a bit._

 _This is to time all I have to say, thank you for your support._

 ** _Maybe leave your opinion?_**


	9. For Ryoma

**A/N: Awefanfic: Thanks for leaving reviews!  
**

 _ **And to all others thanks for reading!**_

 _ **This is the second last chapter.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis~**

* * *

 ** _"I'll come back."_**

Akaya still hated this words, but they were his only hope. His only hope, that Ryoma will come back. She was now for awhile away and tomorrow was the final match of the nationals.

The match between Seigaku and Rikkai. The match between Yukimura and Isumino.

But they wouldn't lose. They couldn't. Because they needed to win for Rikkai.

 _For Ryoma._

So he would give his best... _And trash Seigaku._

 ** _For Ryoma._**

* * *

A silence no one could break was there. It made people forget how to breathe and scared them. Because there on the court, stood Isumino Akira and Echizen Ryoma, both ready to destroy the other. They gave an enormous aura of and everyone agreed, that this match, would be a showdown no one could forget.

 _No one._

* * *

He thought he could win this easily, but Isumino wasn't to be underestimated. Though he wouldn't lose that easily either. He couldn't face Ryoma if he would, so he fought without hesitation.

"There is no way, you will win against this...," He mumbled, prepared to use yips.

Ready to take his senses away.

"Huh? Show me," Isumino demanded.

And Yukimura did.

First he took his sense of touch.

But Isumino still played without hesitation.

Then his his sight. Still nothing.

And lastly his hearing.

But nothing happened and Isumino still played.

How? Why did he still play? Why?!

"Buchou! Akira is like Ryoma!"

Is like Ryoma? What did he mean?

"Seems like your little friend knows it."

What? Knows what? He and Ryoma... What did they share? Wh... Ah... That.

 _Both didn't focus on senses._

* * *

Her tennis style... Ryoma learnt it from him, so naturally Akira was better.

Both could remember moves of their opponents, but how could they know where the ball would end, if they couldn't hear and see?

 _Ryoma couldn't but Akira was another case._

He predicted the moves and calculated them. Like Yanagi, though there was one difference. When he had the result, he messed with his opponents. And now Yukimura realized, that the whole time he didn't take his senses away. No, Akira broke his yips long ago. What should he do now? There wasn't anything he could do, but he wasn't allowed to lose either. This frustrated him.

Stop! Was he thinking about losing, after he promised her... _He couldn't lose._

 ** _He wouldn't lose._ **

* * *

The Child of God, Yukimura Seiichi, won the match and defeated Isumino Akira.

That was their present for Ryoma, when she would come back. That was also Seiichi's final decision to tell Ryoma about their childhood and that he loved her. He couldn't wait for her.

* * *

Weeks passed by and she still didn't came back.

"The U.S Open isn't that simple after all," Yanagi mumbled, all regulars with the exception of Akaya were in the courts. Akaya was always late, so no one worried. That's why they didn't except their freshman screaming their names, newspaper in his hand and tears in his eyes.

"Wh-"

Yukimura forgot whatever he wanted to say, as he read the newspaper, which featured the U.S Open.

 _"Ryoma..."_

* * *

 **A/N:** _I know this chapter is completely shit, sorry for that! I'm to time focusing on the last chapter._

 **Poll:**

 _I'm having a poll on my profile. You know, that I will continue with **How to Live with Rikkai** after that, right? To time the story is actually full of one shot's in the same AU and I wanted to know, if you would prefer to have a connection between the chapters. It isn't really important, but it wouldn't leave my mind._


	10. Till Tomorrow

**A/N:** _Have fun with the last chapter.  
_

* * *

Walking through the halls of the hospital building was Yukimura Seiichi, an experienced doctor. It was evening and mere seconds ago he was checking some files of patients. Now he was on his way home, wondering what to do and after thinking about it for awhile, he decided to go somewhere other first. He walked through the streets and thought about his former teammates.

Everyone of them settled down, finding a family or something other.

After the death of Akaya's grandmother, custody over him was now by the parents of Yanagi, meaning he was now Yanagi's little brother. Akaya was now a professional tennis player.

Yanagi took over his family's business as Sanada did and both were successful businessmen.

Niou for some reason decided to work in a circus for some years, until he got into a band being the lead singer.

Jackal took over his family's restaurant and Marui opened a bakery. Both were famous and people adored their food.

Yagyuu married a beautiful woman and worked too as a doctor.

Yukimura was like mentioned too a doctor and lived now in America, since he didn't want to leave Ryoma. And Ryoma...

... Ryoma didn't go pro nor did she find a new job, as she was dead.

Yukimura now stood in front of her grave, which he seemed to visit everyday.

One the day Akaya showed him the newspaper were the U.S finals. Ryoma never got to play in them, as she died the night before due her recklessness, as she still played in the U.S despite her condition getting worse and her body couldn't handle the pressure put upon it. Everyone was sad and Rikkai depressed for a long time, especially Seiichi, who never could confess to her. But all got over it, just he not. And he knew, that he never would.

Seiichi smiled sadly and said the words he said everyday.

 ** _"Till tomorrow, Ryo-chan."_**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry ofr the shortness. The story is now complete and I want to thank you all for reading. My focus will be now on** _How to Live with Rikkai_ **and three or four chapter story to my one shot** _Hopeless Room_ **. Ah, and a new YukiRyo story, which I won't post until I have some chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
